shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Hat
'Top-hat '''is Axel Striker's partner and member of the Guardians. He is an Angel of Earth along with Axel and Bear. Appearance Top Hat is a tall and lean individual, who shares the same facial features as Axel, but it is usually unnoticeable at first glance or until someone is up close. Top Hat wears a black vest and white collared shirt. He wears a black tie and pants. He wears black dress shoes. On his head is his signature black top hat. He wears a bandit mask over his eyes. Spiky bits of hair stick out from under his top hat. He wears white gloves and a black cape that goes down to his ankles. Personality Top Hat is described to be insane by the Military Police. He always grins and remains calm. He is like a joker, never taking anything seriously. He likes to toy with others weaknesses, making him psychotic. He has little sympathy for the injuries and death he has caused. There is exceptions, and although it takes some convincing and a bit of flattery, Top Hat will save those Axel cares about as well as Axel himself. Story Abilities Card tricks Top Hat is able to use cards as a mode of teleportation, such when he was sentenced to the gallows, he threw a card on the ground and steps on it, and then he disappeared. He can also make 'card bombs' which is where the victim picks up the card, which is lying on the floor, and it sets the victim and itself on fire. The cards are usually an ace or joker. He can also just throw them and they can either explode or pierce objects or people that they land on. Top Hat is capable of trapping people in cards then burning them. When he says pick a card, any card, he is going to trap the victim. Controlling Fire He can conjure flames out of the palm of his hand. He is also possibly immune to the fire himself, however it is only a rumour spread by the Military Police. Sword Fighting Top Hat is, like Axel, gifted in sword fighting. He only uses it in close combat or as a last resort. Agility Top Hat is shown to be extremely flexible and strong, and travels from place to place by gracefully leaping across rooftops with his long legs. Relationships '''Erwin Smith '- Erwin let Top Hat come on an Expedition on the agreement that he wouldn't hurt any of the Survey Corps members. Erwin doesn't trust Top-hat one bit, though. Top Hat looks down on Erwin, and Erwin doesn't approve. 'Petra Ral '- Petra knows Top Hat is Axel, unlike everyone else, and it is hinted that she has romantic feelings for him. Top Hat teases her because of this. 'Oluo Bozado '- Oluo also knows who Top Hat is, and gets along with him well. Trivia * Top-hat's theme song is 'Bloody Stream'. ** He also does the dramatic poses like in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Only Dermot, Gunther, Oluo and Petra know Top-hat is Axel. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Personailties Category:Personalities